Popla Cocapetri
is one of the Einherjar Eight Warriors in Mega Man Zero 4. Cocapetri is based on the cockatrice, and is specialized in internal tech warfare, including software hacking and communications interference. He is equipped with weaponry that allows him to backdoor computer systems and interact directly with main coding; one favorite method of his matching his cockatrice motif is that he is able to exploit a failsafe protocol through laser etching inscriptions onto a reploid's optical units, that subconsciously activates a manufacturer built in self-containment sequence and override virus that takes over the CPU of the victim, deactivating them as if they were stone. As such, he loves fighting by making foes helpless and using attacks that forces his foes to stay in place. The battle takes place in a room with floors moving up and down, making it more difficult to dodge his attacks. He occupies the ruins of a city whose infrastructure is all hooked up to a central computer system and has taken full control over it, authorizing its directives to reinforce its infrastructure for warfare standards as an impregnable frontline base, issue junk botched process construction projects to wear away at the natural environment of Area Zero, to detect and destroy any Reploid or human that enters it through its security systems at its highest level, and has infected it with a virus to ensure an automated stand alone process. He had a grudge against Zero due to Zero insulting him on several occasions. Cocapetri is first seen after Zero defeats Carnage Force 0, questioning the Ragnarok plan to destroy Area Zero, but goes along with it since it's Dr. Weil's orders. He expresses confusion at the legendary Maverick Hunter's appearance, but becomes angry when Zero says he missed a grunt. He almost fights Zero, but is interrupted by Fenri Lunaedge's howl, who doesn't want him to spoil the fun. He tells Sol Titanion to be quiet, only to be shut up by Pegasolta Eclair, who berates him for not being back on time. When Craft introduces himself and tells the Ragnarok plan, Cocapetri sneers that when Area Zero's destoryed, no one will escape Dr. Weil and just go about their business. Mega Man Zero: The Official Complete Works A Reploid specializing in Electronic Combat, he is very adept at jamming sensors, hacking, and the like. He had lots to do before the implementation of hacker-type Cyber-elves, but lost his job as the use of elves became more popular. In his anger, he willingly joined Weil's side. He is stubborn and short-tempered, and hates it when others tease him about his small size. He has three lenses: one on his torso, and one on each wing, but none of these lenses are visible when he has his wings folded. Data Nickname: 鶏眼なる賢蛇 (Keigan naru Kenja, Wise Snake with a Bird's eye view) EX Skill: Devil Eye (デビルアイ) Mission: Stop sec system Zero's EX Skill: Time Stopper Attacks *'CocaPoulet: '''Creates an egg Mechaniloid (CocaPoulet) that walks and jumps on the floor then disappears. The egg is destroyable. *'Venom Tail: Launches three green bombs at three ranges. *'Evil Eye: '''Launches a greenish-white glyph hologram that causes paralysis. If Zero is hit, players must rapidly press all the directional buttons in random order to free him, otherwise Zero will only be freed when Cocapetri hits him or when enough time elapses. *'Chicken Wing: 'Scatters six feather-like daggers that slowly falls to the ground. *'EX Skill: Devil Eye: Goes into the upper middle of the screen, freezes time, then scatters bombs which then land on the floor. Gallery Cocapetri_ConceptArt.jpg|Cocapetri's concept art. Trivia *Cocapetri shares his voice actor with the original 1973 incarnation of Casshan. Category:Mega Man Zero 4 bosses Category:Einherjar Eight Warriors Category:Mutos Reploids Category:Reploids Category:Male Reploids